


Birthday Surprises

by LillianOrchid



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/pseuds/LillianOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romo treats Meredith to a surprise dinner for her birthday. </p><p>For Kripkelover (BadgersQueen). <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadgersQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/gifts).



> Poorly written attempt at cute passionate sex ahead. Oh the horror. 
> 
> Meredith is kripkelover's Original character and does not belong to me. 
> 
> Romo Lampkin and Lance the cat also do not belong to me. 
> 
> Not beta'd; only proof read by myself, therefore all remaining mistakes are my own.

Romo fussed about with the bits on the table in his quarters, he wanted everything to be perfect. Well, as perfect as possible in this place. It was Meredith’s birthday and though they all had important things to focus on, he felt she still deserved to enjoy this day and to do something special. Hence why he was now setting the small table in his quarters with plates and a small light in the centre. It was the best he could do at such short notice, but he hoped that his gift for her and his little surprise dinner would be enough. 

Meredith left President Roslin’s quarters, after discussing her duties for the rest of the week following and other important issues and headed towards her quarters. It was her birthday and she was looking forward to just relaxing after the long day she’d had. Once inside her room, she dumped all her papers and books down on the table, relieved to finally being able to rest. She was about to settle herself down when there was a knock at her door. She opened the door expecting to see one of Roslin’s other assistants, but instead there sitting, looking up at her was Lance, Romo’s cat. Lance meowed at her loudly. Meredith laughed, bent down and picked the cat up in her arms. Romo had tied something to Lance’s collar, it looked like a small note to Meredith. Meredith took the note from around Lance’s neck and put him back down. The cat wandered into Meredith room, as if he owned the place and Meredith just giggled. She’d take him back to Romo in a moment or two, she thought. She sat herself down on her sofa and read the note. Meredith had a feeling it would be one of his poems, he loved sending them to her, though this was the first time he’d sent one tied to Lance. She opened the note and blushed as she read another one of his romantic love poems. “No words can describe beauty such as yours” Meredith giggled to herself, blushing brightly. She loved it when he sent her poems, she had a whole collection of them now which she often re-read when she and Romo couldn’t see each other for a while due to other duties and such. She turned the note over and there was a small message on the back. ‘Many happy returns. Xxx Romo’ The fact that he’d remembered her birthday made her so happy. She got herself up and called to Lance. Once she had hold of him she headed out to Romo’s quarters. 

Once she was outside his door, she knocked lightly hoping she wasn’t disturbing him. Lance squirmed in her arms and meowed. Romo opened the door and smiled when he saw Meredith standing there.  
“Thought I should bring Lance back before going to sleep.” She said, trying not to blush. Romo took Lance from her and smiled at her warmly.  
“Did you read my note?” He asked, as he gestured for her to come in. Romo wasn’t wearing his shades and Meredith couldn’t help but take in the beautiful shade of hazel his eyes were. She blushed slightly, stepped in and walked passed him. She looked over her shoulder to him as she spoke and walked on toward the main room of his quarters.  
“I did.” She said. “I think I’ve said this before, but I love your poetry.” As soon as she stepped into the main room, she paused taking in the sight before her. The table was set for two and there were little Christmas lights hung up for her, in the dimness of Romo’s quarters they looked like little stars. Some may have thought it to not be much, but to Meredith if was a romantic gesture between the two of them and she loved it. She gasped and turned to see Romo, Lance still in his arms, grinning proudly at her. “Is all this for me?” She asked.  
“Of course.” He said. He put Lance down on the ground and then held out his hand to Meredith. “Shall we?” Meredith was blushing bright red and her cheeks felt like they were burning. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. She nodded and let Romo lead her to the table. He pulled out the chair for her to sit and then sat opposite her. The food was already on the table, ready for them to eat.  
“This looks wonderful.” She said, beaming with happiness. The two of them ate and chatted for hours. Lance jumped up onto the table at least twice during their meal, once for attention and the 2nd time for the scraps. Meredith didn’t mind though, she stroked and petted the cat. The two of them talked for hours and eventually ended up on the sofa with some warm drinks and Lance comfortably curled up inbetween them.  
“Ah, before I forget.” Romo said. He pulled out of the pocket of his coat a small gift, it was wrapped in brown paper and Meredith assumed he couldn’t find anything more colourful on the ship. He held out the gift to her. “Breithla shona duit.” He said with a smile. Meredith found him speaking his own language to be very sexy indeed. She once again began to blush. She was so very flustered, though Romo pretended not to notice. She took the small gift from him and opened it. Inside was the prettiest necklace she’d ever seen.  
“Oh my gosh, Romo!” She exclaimed. “This is beautiful, thank you!” Romo leaned forward and took it from her.  
“Here, try it on.” He said, happily and helped her put it on. She got up and looked at herself in the small mirror that he and in his room. “It suits you.” He added, when she came back and sat beside him.  
“Thank you, Romo. It’s the nicest gift anyone’s ever bought for me.” She said. “not to mention that no one else really remembered it was my birthday, can’t blame them really. They’re all too focussed on the Cylons and keeping everyone alive.”  
“Still doesn’t mean, you don’t deserve to have something special on your birthday.” Romo said with a smile.  
“You’re very sweet.” She said, blushing and looking down at the floor. She took the necklace off from her neck and put it safely back in it’s box. Romo had continued to chatter on about poetry and other philosophical things that Meredith loved hearing about. Meredith watched him for a few moments and then she leaned over and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Romo let out a breath and then grinned.  
“Remind me to surprise you on your birthday more often.” He laughed, but before he could continue she kissed him again. Romo responded to her kiss, pulling her close. Despite being romantically involved with each other, the two of them had never slept together in all the months they’d known each other. They’d been perfectly happy with each other’s company, but now Meredith wanted to show Romo just how much she loved and wanted him. They kissed each other passionately. Romo pulled away and stared into her beautiful grey eyes. Meredith giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him again. “Would you like to, maybe… Stay the night?” Romo asked, inbetween her kisses. He’d wanted her to stay many times before, but was always shy about asking. After all, he respected and loved her greatly and didn’t want her to think he just wanted her for sex.  
“I would love to.” She answered, running her fingers through his fluffy hair and climbing up onto his lap. Romo moaned into her mouth as he felt her move against him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Meredith kissed his neck and began undoing the buttons on his grey shirt and running her hands over his body as she did so. Once his shirt was open, she ran her hands through the hair on his chest and grinned at him as he smirked at her, enjoying the feel of her hands on him. “You’re so gorgeous.” She whispered, her hands lingering on his chest. Romo laughed.  
“No where near as gorgeous as you, my love.” He said. Suddenly he moved Meredith off of him and stood up. Before Meredith could react she was pulled to her feet and into his arms. Her heart was pounding. “My room’s a lot warmer and comfortable then that sofa.” He said with a grin. Meredith grinned back at him.  
“Sounds lovely.” She said and followed Romo to his room. Lance was about to prance into the room behind them, when Romo scooped him up and put him back into the main room.  
“Not tonight, Lance. Out you go.” Romo said and closed the door. Lance merely meowed and curled himself up on sofa instead. 

When Romo turned around, Meredith grabbed hold of him and once again began to kiss him passionately. Romo wrapped his arms around her waist as Meredith manoeuvred them towards the bed. Her hands roamed over his exposed body, making him groan as they kissed. When Romo’s legs hit the bed, it knocked him off balance and both he and Meredith fell backwards onto the bed. The two of them burst out laughing at their clumsiness.  
“Sorry, didn’t realise we were that close to the bed.” Meredith apologised, kissing Romo’s body as she spoke. Romo laughed out and also moaned slightly with every touch of her lips on his skin.  
“No need.” He said, nearly giggling with joy. He felt her hands undoing his trousers as her lips kissed his skin and wriggled slightly, allowing her to pull them down and off his legs. She moved back and pulled them from his legs, stumbling slightly. Romo laughed at her. “Are you aright?” She dropped his trousers onto ground.  
“I am now.” she grinned and climbed back on top of him, continuing to kiss his skin. Romo suddenly rolled over so that Meredith was beneath him and he was on top. He smiled down at her and then passionately began kissing her neck and nipping at her skin. She moaned loudly, feeling his hands undo her blouse and pulling it down from her shoulders. He gently bit her shoulders and kissed them, feeling her hands clinging to his body as he did so. Meredith reached up, pushed his shirt the rest of the way off of him and then pulled him close, loving the feeling of his bare body against hers. Romo yanked her bottoms from her and promptly fell off the bed. Meredith laughed out as she heard a thud as Romo hit the floor. Romo reappeared at the side of the bed and grinned at her.  
“I meant to do that.” He said, sheepishly and then laughed at his own clumsiness. He climbed back onto the bed and continued to kiss Meredith.  
“I hope you didn’t hurt yourself.” Meredith whispered, holding him close.  
“Not at all.” He answered. Before Meredith could speak again she felt his mouth on her breasts and groaned out loudly. His hands were on her body and roamed over her skin. Once he was sure she was ready for him he pushed himself inside her, she gasped at first but then moaned with pleasure as he began to move against her. Romo was gentle and passionate with her, making sure she was comfortable all the way through their love making. Meredith had never felt so loved as she clung to him and without thinking wrapped her legs around him, wanting to keep him close to herself throughout. It didn’t take long for her to reach the edge and when she came she called out Romo’s name as well as many other words that she didn’t even remember saying. Romo soon followed, collapsing onto the bed, next to her. Both of them laid there for a few moments breathless and content. The two of them then glanced at each and giggled uncontrollably, so happy to have each other but a little bit embarrassed all the same. Meredith wrapped an arm around Romo and snuggled against him. She sighed contently.  
“Oh gosh.” She said, blushing brightly. Romo chuckled.  
“Glad I haven’t lost my touch.” He laughed. Meredith leaned up and grinned at him.  
“You definitely haven’t lost your touch.” She said and kissed his body a few more times. She then laid herself back down and turned away from Romo, his arms wrapped around her and pulled her against himself. “I’d like to stay more often.” Meredith said, not sure what Romo’s response would be.  
“Feel free to do so, whenever you like.” Romo said. “I could never tire of your company.” Meredith snuggled down in Romo’s arms. As Romo recited a small poem into her ear.  
“If you said you were cold.  
I would wrap my arms around you.  
If you said you were thirsty I would give you the ocean blue.  
I would give you anything the moon, the stars, the sunset too.  
This heart in my hands I hold out to you… I love you.” He said, he waited for a reponse but none came. He leaned up slightly and then realised Meredith had fallen fast asleep listening to his voice. He shook his head and smiled. “Oiche mhaith agus codladh samh.” He said. He kissed her cheek and then fell asleep beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI my Irish Gaelic is a little bit rusty, so my apologies to anyone who speaks it fluently and finds errors with what I wrote. (there should also be accents on some letters of the Gaelic words but my computer doesn't support them, sorry.)
> 
> Breithla shona duit = Happy Birthday. 
> 
> Oiche mhaith agus codladh samh = Goodnight and sleep well. 
> 
> The poem I used can be found here= http://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/heart-in-my-hands


End file.
